Touch buttons are widely used in various industries, such as household appliances, handheld devices, remote control devices, industrial control, and so on. At present, touch buttons mainly include two categories: membrane switch and capacitive buttons.
A membrane switch can only use a soft plastic surface, which has limitation, is not beautiful, and has low durability; furthermore, the plastic surface is prone to be damaged. A capacitive button is easy to be interfered, and cannot be operated in the case that there is water or the user wears a glove. The two categories of touch buttons cannot use metal panels, and cannot measure pressures applied on the touch buttons.